1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of field of optical communications. More specifically, the present invention discloses a method and apparatus for wavelength multiplexing and demultiplexing.
2. Background of the Invention
Wavelength division multiplexing is a commonly used technique that allows the transport of multiple optical signals, each at a slightly different wavelength, on an optical fiber. The ability to carry multiple signals on a single fiber allows that fiber to carry a tremendous amount of traffic, including data, voice, and even digital video signals. As an example, the use of wavelength division multiplexing permits a long distance telephone company to carry thousands or even millions of phone conversations on one fiber. By using wavelength division multiplexing it is possible to effectively use the fiber at multiple wavelengths, as opposed to the costly process of installing additional fibers.
In wavelength division multiplexing techniques, multiple wavelengths can be carried within a specified bandwidth. It is advantageous to carry as many wavelengths as possible in that bandwidth. International Telecommunications Union (ITU) Draft Recommendation G.mcs, incorporated herein by reference, proposes a frequency grid which specifies various channel spacings including 100 GHz and 200 GHz. It would be advantageous to obtain 50 GHz spacing. Separating and combining wavelengths with these close spacings requires optical components which have high peak transmission at the specified wavelengths and which can provide good isolation between separated wavelengths.
One technique which has been developed to accomplish the demultiplexing of closely spaced wavelengths is to cascade a series of wavelength division demultiplexing devices, each device having different wavelength separating characteristics. At typical application involves cascading an interferometric device such as an arrayed waveguide device having a narrow spacing of transmission peaks (e.g., 50 GHz) with a second interferometric device which has a coarser spacing and correspondingly broader transmission peaks (e.g., 100 GHz spacing). The cascade of devices provides the separation of wavelengths by subdividing the wavelengths once in the first device, typically into a set of odd and even channels, and then separating wavelengths in the subsets in following devices in the cascade.
Arrayed waveguide (AWG), fused biconical taper (FBT), fiber Bragg grating (FBG), diffraction grating, and other interferometric wavelength demultiplexing devices can be constructed to have the appropriate characteristics for the first or second stage devices in the cascade. However, traditional interferometric devices have the characteristic that as the spacing of the channels is decreased, the transmission peaks become narrower, and are less flat over the wavelength region in the immediate vicinity of each peak than a device with wider channel spacings. As a result, when using a traditional device in the first stage of a cascade, the transmission peaks may not have a high degree of flatness, and any drift or offset of a wavelength from its specified value may result in significant attenuation of that wavelength. In addition, the isolation between wavelengths is frequently unsuitable with conventional interferometric devices and can result in unacceptable crosstalk between channels. With increasing numbers of wavelengths and the close wavelength spacing which is utilized in dense wavelength division multiplexing systems, attenuation and crosstalk must be closely controlled to meet the system requirements and maintain reliable operations. As an example, 40 or 80 wavelengths can be generated using controllable wavelength lasers, with transmission signals modulated onto each laser. It is desirable to be able to multiplex and demultiplex these channels onto one single optical fiber. Although the lasers can be controlled and the wavelengths stabilized to prevent one channel from drifting into another, there is always some wavelength drift which will occur.
In a cascade architecture, the first stage of demultiplexing, or the last stage of multiplexing are where good peak flatness and high isolation are required in order to allow the separation/combining of closely spaced wavelengths.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a wavelength division multiplexing/demultiplexing device which tolerates wavelength drift, maintains a high degree of isolation between channels, and is able to separate/combine large numbers of wavelengths.